


Lorento

by begin_fiction



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Changelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Plans, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Good and Evil, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Twitter, King Arthur Pendragon (Tales of Arcadia), Lancelot (Tales of Arcadia) - Freeform, Love, Manipulation, Memories, Multi, My own take on Gunmar his life, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Threats, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Trolls, Warnings May Change, so yeah even Tales of Arcadia has its own Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: [STARTED ON TWITTER]Gunmar gets turned into a glowy lantern and realizes that the humans aren't as bad as they are.The humans themself, also see that Gunmar never was evil.[Merlin is bad in this, and Gunmar good. This started as a joke on Twitter but we got attached to it, and I did a poll about this. Have fun reading!]
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh & Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Draal, Barbara Lake & Jim Lake Jr., Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr. & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski & Barbara Lake, Toby Domzalski & Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski & Gunmar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Gunmar was furious.

He was turned into a lantern!

A lantern, fit for humans.

He could still memorize every word they said, along with that crankly old wizard. 

Now, as he looked around, he was in the house of the Trollhunter, in his room.

The first human Trollhunter.

Or not exactly human. He was made into a troll by the wizard. 

Gunmar had tried many times to escape or get back into his normal self. But every plan came out as dust: it didn't work. 

He heard a noise; footsteps.

Gunmar didn't do anything. He was a lantern now, he couldn't scare anyone or hurt somebody or make them run for their lives.

"Now look at that! Skullcrusher Gunmar as a lantern! We shouldn't even be afraid of him should we?" Toby joked to Claire and Jim.

Gunmar knew everyone's names already. He had heard it. Still, he didn't say a single word. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the humans.

But he let a word out when he heard the girl say 'Skathe-Hrün.'

"How are _you_ still having that staff?! It's dangerous – even idiots know that!"

The trio turned around, confused. Gunmar rolled his eyes. Now he took the risk; tell about the dangers of the Skathe-Hrün and then let the humans do what they usually do with their boring lives.

"That staff is dangerous. It beholds dark magic. Dangerous dark magic! Other trolls have used it before. They all have _died!_ Now if you really want to die you may, I don't care, but that staff is too dangerous, especially for a human like you."

Claire turned mad. "Are you telling me that a girl can't be strong?"

"Of course not, moron! I am telling _you_ the dangers of the Skathe-Hrün! Have you even listened to anything I said?"

"Of course I have! But why would we listen to you? You're evil! You could be making up lies right now!"

Gunmar rolled his eyes and said: "Oh yes of course, I'd lie about a staff with dark magic." He threw his hands up in the air. "Of course I'd be lying!"

Jim stepped forward, calming Claire down. "Toby, stay here in case Gunmar tries to escape again. I'll bring Claire downstairs."

Toby nodded and when they left, he looked at Gunmar as if he was a dangerous monster that should be destroyed.

"Don't look at me like that, human. It's like you have a disease."

Toby raised his eyebrow. "How do you know we have diseases?"

Gunmar rolled his eyes again, probably for the thousandst time. "I'm not stupid. I know a lot of things about humanity."

"You don't know anything about us!"

"Oh, you want proof? Here is your proof: I know humans can get sick because of a disease, a pandemic, or also just getting a cold or a fever. I know the largest mountian: Mount Everest. You have a hospital where doctors and nurses work and they take care of patients. And kids like you for example are going to a building called school for education and so they can be smart. Or wise. Or both, I don't care."

Toby stood shocked, mouth wide open.

"Close that mouth of yours before I cut off your tongue."

Toby shut his mouth immediately and looked angrily at Gunmar again. "You can't run away now, Gunmar. You're a lantern now."

"I know that, idiot. I told you, I'm not stupid, I know that I can't go anywhere."

The two looked silently at each other now, as they were having a staring contest. Eventually, Toby sighed and left the room, leaving Gunmar alone.

"Some peace and quiet.." he muttered to himself. 

But soon, he regretted what he said.

The reason he knew so much about humanity, their lives, what they do on a daily basis(which is boring), and their feelings is because he had been _teached_ about it.

Feelings.

Gunmar felt those deep in him.

Now the feeling he felt, was _sadness_.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunmar woke up when he was placed hard on the kitchen counter and met eyes with Barbara.

"You have hurt my son." she said coldly, her arms crossed. 

"He survives through it. He is the Trollhunter." 

Barbara acted as she didn't hear what he said. 

"If you ever hurt my son again‐"

"which is impossible right now."

"-you'll never see the light of day again!"

Gunmar laughed. "You realize that's good for trolls? We die from the sun, so if I will never see the light of day again, I'll live."

Barbara stuttered for a little and left angry afterwards.

Gunmar was alone again.

Until he heard them talking.

* * *

Merlin scoffed at Claire. "You think he would tell you the dangers of the staff? It's all made up lies! You don't believe a dangerous troll do you?"

"Of course not!"

"It's all made up lies. Don't believe what he says."

Claire rolled her eyes. Of course she didn't believe Gunmar. But she did know the staff could be dangerous at times; she took risks with it and almost could have been killed.

As how she made a portal for the trolls when the gyre wasn't big enough.

Or when she got possessed by Morgana.

Those were dangerous things that happened because of the staff. 

* * *

Gunmar chuckled. The girl believed him, he was sure of that. 

"What's so funny?"

Gunmar jumped and his head hit the top of the lantern. He looked into the eyes of the baby Changeling called NotEnrique.

"Calm down, grumpy idiot." NotEnrique said. He was also on the kitchen counter, but because Gunmar was small, the Changeling looked like a big dragon that could eat him within a second.

"I am calm."

"Why would you lie to Claire?" 

Gunmar got confused a little. "Lie about what?"

"The staff! The Skathe-Hrün! Why did you tell lies to her?!" NotEnrique grabbed the cage and shaked Gunmar a little. Afterwards, he stopped.

"I wasn't lying! It's the truth! Honestly, are you all here that stupid or too naïve to accept the truth and instead listen to an old man who surely has got Alzheimer by now. I'm a lantern anyway, so how–"

"Merlin turned you into a lantern so you wouldn't harm any of us!"

Gunmar stood shocked at the words of NotEnrique.

 _That is not what happened,_ he thought.

_That wizard lied to you all!_

"What happened Gunmar? Cut your tongue?"

"..... go away."

NotEnrique shrugged but jumped off the counter and left him alone, not wanting to be involved in anything Gunmar would try.

Gunmar still was shocked they would believe Merlin his words.

_That wizard never keeps promises. And lied to you all._

* * *

**Flashback**

_Gunmar was outraged. He was now tiny, and placed into a cage. Fit for a lantern. He couldn't even do anything than only talk and take his hands out of the cage, not like he could grab something. And Merlin was holding him! That old wizard!_

_"You're glowy Gunmar. As that one six-eyed troll lost a flashlight, you would be a perfect lantern for us!"_

_"You mean the brother of Dictatious."_

_"Yes, him. But that doesn't matter now."_

_Merlin laughed. Laughed like an evil scientist._

_"What's so funny?" Gunmar asked._

_"Oh nothing," Merlin replied. "You can't do any harm to the Trollhunter anymore. Ever since he became it-"_

_"You created that amulet, bastard! I did not! It's your own fault!"_

_"Me? A bastard? How funny of you. Anyway, you'll be helpful for us."_

_"Oh, so I am property now?!"_

_"A bit like that."_

_"How dare you! I am not–"_

_"Calm down Gunmar. You're giving me a headache if you keep yelling at me like that."_

_"Then you deserve that headache!"_

_Gunmar was angry he couldn't do anything to Merlin. The bastard was just laughing. Of course, he could walk around free and do things while Gunmar was stuck in a cage to be property._

_"Listen to me Gunmar," Merlin began, cold as if his heart was empty and humor all gone. "you keep behaving and do as I say, or else–"_

_"Or else what? Or else you'll dump me? Go ahead! Anything to be free from you!"_

_"–or else I can bring up that memory you hate so much."_

_Gunmar was shocked. He locked up that memory and wanted to forget it. Now he was reminded of it again._

_"How do you know of that memory?" Gunmar tried to be tough but failed. His voice was shaking a little._

_"I'm a wizard. I know a lot. So, behave, or I'll bring up that memory."_

_Gunmar swallowed. The only thing he could, was behave now._

_He didn't have any way to go._


	3. Chapter 3

Gunmar was bored.

The Trollhunter and the witch were out on something called a "date" along with his mother and Strickler; the Changeling. 

But he was more acting like a human so Gunmar didn't care for all that matter.

And the worst, he was still on the kitchen counter. They didn't even decide to replace him somewhere else!

He sighed, and wished there would be some company.

* * *

"Everyone's on a date, Merlin is doing wizard stuff, I'm here doing nothing!"

Gunmar smiled. It was Toby. 

"Hey, Domzalski!"

Toby didn't seem interested at all. "Hm?"

"You're bored aren't you?"

"I am. How did you know?"

"Because I am bored too!"

Toby did a sarcastic laugh. "We're not playing with each other, you could hurt me!"

"I am small, and I am property. How can I hurt you?"

"Well that's- wait what did you just say?"

Gunmar stood nervous. No one knew he was property and he accidentally revealed it.

He could slap himself right now.

"I–"

"You said you were property!"

"Yes you heard that. Anything else?"

Gunmar tried to be himself; but he was shaking because he was nervous and he couldn't stop it.

"You're not property." Toby said. "You're just made small and being a lantern for us. And also so you can't do us any harm."

Gunmar rolled his eyes. "The wizard manipulated you all, I see."

"Merlin doesn't manipulate us! He helped us defeat you and Morgana!"

"Yes and how? By himself? No. He used you and your friends."

Toby crossed his arms. "Since when do you suddenly care about us?"

"I do not and never will! I'm just warning you all. Not like you guys are listening.."

Toby laughed. "You're a bad liar. You do care about us! That is why you told us that Claire her Shadow staff-"

"It's called Skathe-Hrün."

"-whatever, but you're a very bad liar."

"Stop insulting me, Domzalski."

Toby stopped laughing, his face serious. "..sorry? It was just a joke.."

Gunmar was confused. What was a joke? A dangerous insect? Something of the humans he didn't get told about?

"What's a joke?" he asked, and looked more confused at Toby his surprised face.

"How can you not know what a joke is?! Honestly, what boring life did you have?!"

"Different than yours."

"Ah I see.. a boring life with fighting."

"No, a life of pain and little happiness." Gunmar said, but regretted it afterwards. He didn't mean to say that! Especially not to a human!

_I've screwed up._

Toby looked even more surprised. But before he could respond, Jim and Claire came back home.

Claire giggled. "Toby! C'mon, Jim and I have o tell you something amazing!" she said, not caring Toby was talking with Gunmar, and neither did Jim.

Toby didn't know who to choose; so Gunmar made a move with his head saying: "go to them" so Toby simply nodded.

"Wait, Domzalski!

You will not – not tell _anyone_ about this! If you do, I swear if you will, I'll kill you when I am back my normal self!"

Toby nodded again, but more scared, and left with his friends.

* * *

Gunmar shook his head, angry at himself. He didn't mean to say that, but sometimes he lost control and said things he didn't mean to say. That was something he hated about himself.

_I've totally screwed up right now._


	4. Chapter 4

Gunmar and Toby started to being friends, they talked a lot, without any hate, and sometimes even played games.

Toby introduced Monopoly to him, and gave him a card to read whenever he was standing on "chance".

Deep in the game, Gunmar found it fun. Weird why the money and building houses were important and whenever Toby standed on his house, he had to pay Gunmar. Not a lot, but he had to pay.

After a few more rounds, Gunmar had to take a chance card.

"Give me that orange one, Domzalski."

Toby read the card first, and chuckled a little. "You'll love this one."

"What? Do I receive money?" Gunmar found it amazing whenever he received money from the cards. It made him more rich and he wouldn't lose.

Toby handed him the card, and when Gunmar finished reading he threw it on Toby his face.

"Jail! I have to go to jail! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Toby got the card from his face. "It's just a game Gunmar, it's not real. You're not actually going to jail."

"Fine. Bring my boat to the jail."

Toby placed the boat on the square that said "jail" and looked at Gunmar afterwards.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We still have to talk about yesterday."

Gunmar rolled his eyes. Humans could be so annoying at times.

"What I said, doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Why don't you just drop it and continue your life like it hadn't happened?"

"Humans don't work like that."

"I knew it."

They looked at each other in silence until Gunmar sighed and gave up. "Fine, Domzalski, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Everything? Like what?"

"Your life as a kid, moron."

"Why would I tell you that?!"

"I want to know your life as a kid! You said I could ask what I wanted to know. Well, that's it. I want to know your life as a kid."

"You're acting like we are friends."

"We are. Aren't we?"

Gunmar didn't reply and looked down. "Humans and trolls can't be friends."

Toby his mouth went wide open and he took the cage with his hands, looking at Gunmar. "That's not true! Blinky is friends with Jim! And I'm friends with Aaarrrgghh! And he is my Wingman!"

"I'm talking about evil trolls!"

Toby closed his mouth and placed Gunmar back on the table. "Oh.

Well you're not entirely evil."

Gunmar looked the other way, arms crossed. "You don't know me, Domzalski."

"I can get to know you! Just.. tell important things of your life which I should know and then I know you better."

Again, there was a silence that went on for minutes.

And when Gunmar wanted to respond, they suddenly got interrupted by Strickler.

His eyes were focused on Toby. "What are you doing?"

Toby let out an awkward laugh. "Oh, oh, me? Nothing! I was just – playing monopoly.. on my own!"

Strickler looked confused. "On your own?"

Gunmar knew Toby was playing a game, so he joined. "Yes he does. To mock me. Humans are terrible."

Strickler smiled at that. "Atleast, they're less terrible than you."

He left, and when Toby was sure he did, he looked at Gunmar, smiling and his finger pointed at him. "And who said evil trolls and humans can't be friends?"

Gunmar rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll-"

Suddenly the duo got interrupted again by Jim and Claire.

Jim looked a little concerned, while Claire her arms were crossed as she looked suspicious.

"Toby," Jim started, "since when are you always here with Gunmar?"

Toby shrugged.

"Were you two playing Monopoly?" Claire looked more confused now. Why would they play a game?

"Well... yes.. but – but you see, Gunmar isn't as evil and a maniac as he is!"

Claire and Jim went shocked that Toby would say something like that. But before they could say anything about it, Toby explained everything he heard from Gunmar, even the thing he wasn't allowed to say. At that he got an angry looking glance from the troll.

Jim turned more soft, while Claire still looked suspicious. "What if he is lying?"

Toby almost yelled at Claire. "He actually is not! The dangers about the Ska – Skate-"

"Skathe-Hrün." Gunmar filled in.

"Yes that! You know those dangers are true! You've been possessed by Morgana, Claire!"

"That's true," she said. She nodded and smiled.

The three friends gave each other a hug and Jim and Claire apologized to Gunmar. Claire added: "Your actions still cannot be undone, so I'll still hate you for that." Gunmar simply nodded at that. But when the trio gave each other another hug, Gunmar had to interrupt.

"Yes, yes, you're all happy, can we move on now?"

"Oh, right."

Gunmar took a deep breath and looked at the table. It still had the Monopoly position. "You might sit down for this. This one is a memory you wont like." he said.

Toby, Jim and Claire sat down, all eyes focused on the troll in the cage.

Gunmar didn't remember a lot from his childhood. He did know memories, but not everything. He would just still say things that he still knew.

And so he began.

* * *

_Gunmar stood in the middle. His parents next to him. His mother left and his father right._

_He didn't care about their yells and screams. This happened daily, and he stood a lot in the middle, seeing and hearing everything. His parents didn't even mind to bring him away or lower their voice._

_"I've done everything in here – everything and you blame me?!"_

_"It is obvious!"_

_"No it's not, you don't have anything to proof that!"_

_Gunmar closed his eyes. He thought it would never stop. This happened so many times that the little troll often thought that this was how a family was to behave like._

* * *

Nothing happened. Not even a single word. Not even an insult. Not even a laugh.

"Say something, will you?"

The trio got out of their trance, and looked a bit down.

Jim took a little more confidence. "A family is not supposed to fight."

Bringing up the memory, it made Gunmar in a bad mood. "Oh really? You tell me, Trollhunter. You have a mother, and your girlfriend has both parents, Domzalski here has his grandmother." He looked the other way. "Those family members would give up their life for you three."

Toby looked confused. "And yours would not?"

"Of course not! My parents were _selfish, ignorant, rude._ Try living with them, you would leave immediately."

An awkward silence happened between them all, until Toby stood up.

"I have an idea! Because you, Gunmar, never experienced how amazing a family can be, we'll teach you!"

Gunmar scoffed. "How would you do that?"

Toby smiled, and grabbed the Monopoly box. "Starting, with having fun!"

Soon they all smiled, and played the board game.

"Pay up, Domzalski, I have made this house for a reason!"

"Claire! You owe me money!"

As they all played, Gunmar felt a feeling he hadn't feel before in a long time.

He was _happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of interruptions in real life when I did this, and I had to redo this once, man life can be hard.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old memory about a young Gunmar and a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I was busy a lot of times. 
> 
> Anyway, august 7 passed. Anyone watched Wizards like me?
> 
> I must warn you all, this is more of a memory flashback thing.
> 
> [It will be a bit like Wizards now so King Arthur is involved. Just alternate universe.]
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Two little trolls, a green and blue one with six eyes and four arms were running around, trying to chase each other.

"Try getting me, Dictatious!" the blue troll said, running faster than the green one.

"You'll see Blinkous... I'll get you before you can get Mother!"

The green troll jumped on his brother and helped him get up afterwards. "You're running very fast, Blinkous. I am proud," he said and gave his brother a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Thank you Dictatious! Let's go to–" he wasn't even finished, but the blue troll stood still, shocked and went a few steps back.

His brother noticed and looked in the same direction, also looking shocked.

"Blinkous, make no sound and grab that rock," the green troll ordered. Before them was another troll, but black, who didn't notice the duo at all.

The blue troll grabbed a rock and gave it to his brother, wondering what he was about to do.

And he threw the rock at the other troll before him.

The black troll got hit, and when he noticed the rock, he grabbed it in his hand. Looking up, he saw two trolls, looking similar. _Galadrigal,_ he thought. "What was that for?"

The blue troll stood forward, trying to be confident. "You're not supposed to be here in the woods!"

"Why not?"

"You're not born by actual trolls! Everyone knows that! You're born out of the stone heart, that rottened and darkened to the core because of war between humans and trolls and all that hatred! You're not even supposed to exist! You don't have an actual parent, you're adopted by those other trolls!"

The green troll also stepped forward, joining his brother. "Yeah! Get out of here! Unlike you, we are actual trolls," he said proud, placing a hand on his chest.

And a new rock was hit.

Just not at the black troll.

At the green one.

"Shut it, Dictatious!"

The three trolls looked at another troll. A grey one, who had another rock in hand.

"Lore?!"

"Oh you still recognize me. Good," the grey troll said, while she let the rock slip from her hand. 

"I thought you left!"

"I did. I just forgot to say that it would be for a few years."

The green troll was shocked and didn't make a move for a few minutes until he grabbed the arm of his brother. "Come, Blinkous. Let's go. We don't want any trouble."

The blue troll nodded and gave the grey troll a glance before leaving.

The brothers left and when there was no sight of them, the grey troll rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Dictatious can get.. stupid at times."

"It's.. nothing."

The black troll stood up. "So you're Lore? Weird name."

"It's short for Lorento. Look behind you."

The black troll turned, with his face to the tree and saw a name. 

_Lorento._

"Why did you write your name on here?"

"Because a lot of trolls write their names on a tree. To show that it is their tree. A bit like humans and their house."

"You know about humans?"

"Of course! In the times I was gone from here, I went to a few humans and they took care of me and explained a lot of things. Very nice humans."

"Humans... I hate them."

"A lot of humans are good. There are... of course, bad ones. Anyway, what's your name? You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Gunmar."

"Now look who has the weird name! Anyway, where is your tree?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry, I forgot that you were born because of a war between trolls and humans. But no worries! You're still a troll. Just like me and the others."

"Am I?"

"Of course! C'mon, I'll show you something cool!"

Gunmar followed her to another tree and saw her on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Finding.... this!"

In the grass, there was a gem.

An orange gem.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, something to 'wow' at. I received it as a gift when I left the humans."

"Do humans have gems?"

"Most of them are made out of jewelry or are fake. Actual gems are very hard to find. And they cost millions."

"Why are you showing me this then?"

"Look at it."

The gem was a bit broken. At the top a part of it was gone.

"That part is gone."

"Exactly. An actual gem doesn't lose any parts."

"I.. still don't understand."

She rolled her eyes. "You're clueless aren't you? A gem is not supposed to lose parts. It looks broken and stupid then. That's why some humans don't like it, because it's different than the others. And it's a bit like you. Some trolls don't like you because.. you're born different than the others."

She placed the gem back in the ground, giving it a hard punch with her foot, and it was like there never was a gem.

"Thank you. For showing me."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

More older now, Lore and Gunmar began doing things together. When it was winter, they usually threw snowballs at each other. When it was summer, they climbed on trees and saw a castle.

Sometimes, Gunmar wondered if they were nice humans and not bad. Maybe they ate trolls!

_That's impossible. I'm overthinking._

"Gunmar! Look! Humans!"

Her finger pointed before them and they saw humans coming their way.

A man with a sort of crown on his head, and a few others behind him with silver armor and weapons.

"They're coming here!"

Lore jumped out of the tree and told Gunmar to do the same. 

Both back at the ground, they went a few steps back and looked to the man with a crown.

"Look. Little trolls. Aren't you supposed to be with your parents?"

"Maybe they don't have one," a man said and the others laughed with him.

"Little trolls, you better behave. Lancelot, you know what to do."

"Of course, my king."

The man took out a weapon, and shot an arrow in their direction but missed.

"They want to kill us!"

"Right you are, little girl. Trolls are forbidden."

"We don't mean any harm, human!"

"It's King Arthur of Camelot for you."

"We live here! You can't take us away from our home!"

"That's fun. Soon your 'home' will be ours."

Gunmar grabbed the arrow and threw it at Arthur, and it ended up on his head. 

"You don't have any manners! Lancelot, Galahed, grab that boy," he ordered angry while taking the arrow away from his head.

"No wait! Take me in his place!"

They all looked confused but King Arthur didn't care. "Grab the girl then. If she is willing to sacrifice herself, she may."

Gunmar looked at her with a look of: what are you doing?!

"I'm giving myself up for you. That's what I'm doing," she silently said to him.

Arthur grabbed Lancelot his crossbow and looked into the direction of Lore.

Before anyone could think, she was shot.

And she was _dead._

Arthur gave Lancelot his crossbow back. None of them saw Gunmar hiding behind a tree and they suspected he ran off.

"But my king, I thought you said to grab her!"

"Yes, Lancelot, we are grabbing her.

Just not alive."

"That's a... really good trick, my king."

Arthur smiled and ordered the other knights to take her. "In Camelot we'll decide what we are gonna do with her."

"And the boy?"

"Let him go. No one will believe that humans came in here."

They all left and Gunmar was furious.

_I'll have revenge on you all! Just wait, King Arthur of Camelot.. your destiny will end. I'll destroy you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect it to be long, heh. I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Boring, boring, boring, boring. And boring," Gunmar said to himself. He didn't know where the Trollhunter was nor his friends. He didn't even see them.

"You have repeated that word too much. Shut it," Merlin said from behind.

Gunmar turned around and saw the wizard with his staff.

_And I'm stuck with you, great._

"What does that staff mean to you?"

Merlin looked at him as if he was asked a dumb question. "My staff is.. just.. a staff. Without it, I wouldn't be a wizard. Without it, I lose all my power.

But you knew that," he says, with a cold look. He suddenly let go of his staff, dropping it to the ground and went closer to Gunmar. 

"It's not like anyone would get you out of the cage. I am the only one here with magic. Besides, they wouldn't let you out even if they would win the lottery. So you can prepare being there... forever," Merlin said, and at his last word he let out an evil smile. The wizard turned his back against him and grabbed his staff from the ground.

"I will be out – and when I will, I'll kill you!"

He chuckled. "Oh really? Tell me how. You're stuck, you don't have a weapon or any gear to defend yourself, you're small, you don't have an army, and no one here believes you. On the opposite, I am not stuck, I have my staff, and everyone believes me."

Gunmar felt rage deep inside him; he hated and despised this wizard. An old man, that's what he was, but he couldn't do anything about it. So instead, he didn't reply, not wanting to make a fool of himself.

"Or I could just bring up that one hateful memory, choice is up to yours," Merlin says.

"How do _you_ know of that?!"

"Well, magic can show... a lot. And that is not the only thing," Merlin says and grabs something out of a cabinet. "I am sure you still remember this," he says, and shows Gunmar a gem.

_The orange gem._

His rage became bigger. "That doesn't belong to you!"

"I found it. So it's technically mine now, because the actual owner can't take it back."

"It isn't yours–"

"It isn't yours either."

"I wouldn't steal it!"

_Curse you, Merlin!_

Gunmar tried to calm down. He feared, that if he would yell or anything, that it would make it worse. Worse than the situation already is. "It isn't yours. You stole it! It doesnt belong here. _Especially not with you_ ," he says accidentally.

_Oh no, I did not mean to say–_

"I do as I please," Merlin snarled. His eyes, full of anger, his hand becoming white because he was holding his staff so hard. "I do as I please, and no one comes in the middle of that."

He took a deep breath and calmed down. 

"Alright, Tobias Domzalski has made an adventure!"

Merlin and Gunmar turned around and saw Toby coming in, smiling and dancing with a bag in his hand, followed along by Jim and Claire.

"Oh. Hello Merlin," he says to the wizard.

"What have you got there?"

Claire stood beside Toby and patted his shoulder. "Toby has found a gem!" 

"An orange amazing beautiful gem!"

_Orange?_

Gunmar looked at Toby. "Where did you find it?"

"Around Camelot. Surrounded by trees. Jimbo here stepped on grass and said he felt something, so we were digging and found this gem! Awesome-sauce!"

The excitement of the three kept going on, especially Toby his excitement, until Merlin took it from him.

"Hey!"

Merlin didn't pay attention and instead grabbed his gem. "They look the same, they feel the same, I don't see a difference.

Unless..

this one is a fake!"

He threw the gem, the gem he found, on the ground and it smashed into pieces. In it, was a little letter.

He took it and read it aloud.

_Congratulations, founder! This isn't the real gem. You just got tricked._

_\- L_

Merlin crushed the letter and Gunmar smiled.

_Smart troll.._

"This was a fake one," Merlin says and he grabbed the one he took from Toby. "This was the real one."

Jim stepped in, taking the gem out of Merlin his hands. "Yes, and it's of Toby now," he says, protecting his friend. He gave the gem back to Toby, which made him smile and his eyes were so wide, just because he got it, that Gunmar thought they would pop out once.

He smiled at Toby. "Good job."

He didn't reply back, but his excitement was already an answer.

Turning around he smiled at Merlin, but instead, with a look of "see, it isn't yours, i was right, and you fell into a trap". Merlin looked furious at that.

_I will be out of this cage soon. Soon, faster than you think, old wizard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait and short chapter! I've been busy a lot of times, and I had slept bad today. I apologize!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days after Merlin his furious looking face and when they found out that Toby had the real gem. 

Whenever Gunmar thought about it, he had to smile. Seeing the old wizard like that was hilarious.

But his joy fell down, when he saw Strickler holding hands with Barbara.

He rolled his eyes. Humans could be so frustrating…

And they kissed.

In front of him.

Did they even know someone else is in the room too? 

_ I may vomit. _

"I don't care what you do. Just do it somewhere else. I already have to puke looking at you two doing… that," he said.

Both of them rolled their eyes and ignored him, but still left.

_ Finally. _

"Gunmar!"

"What do you need, Domzalski."

"Do you know who this 'L' is?" Toby asked, holding the letter in front of his face.

"Of course I do," Gunmar said, arms crossed. What did he think? That he didn't know? He knew so many trolls he could name them all up.

Toby his face lighted up immediately. "Then, who is it?!"

Gunmar chuckled. "Like I am ever gonna tell you. Keep your nose out of it."

Toby's face looked upset now and he sighed. "Fine…"

He slowly left, but Gunmar felt a little guilt.

He sighed. "Okay fine! Come here Domzalski."

Toby was in front of him within a second, smiling huge.

Gunmar sighed again. He let the humans control him too much. Like a puppet.

"I am only telling this once."

So, he quickly told the story.

* * *

"So that's it. Done, over."

"Wow! So cool! Awesome-sauce!"

"Don't get too excited."

"I am not! It's just so cool! And.. cruel."

"Cruel? Cruel what that little  _ king _ had done? Yes, that's cruel, if I have to put that in your words."

"I have to tell Jim and Claire about this!" Toby said, and he ran.

"Wait!" Gunmar yelled after him. But the boy was outside already.

"Humans.." he said to himself. They were indeed controlling him as a puppet.

He has to stop growing fond of them.

They're stupid.

Ridiculous.

Annoying.

Stupid, ridiculous, annoying humans.

Atleast.. that was his mind.

His heart said otherwise.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the short chapter! My motivation is kinda running out... I have to think of more ideas. 
> 
> By the way, what do you actually think of it already? Can't believe myself at how I made this a story while it actually just used to be a joke.
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	8. Chapter 8

A week ago, Gunmar told his old friendship story to Toby, who then told it to Jim and Claire.

And to Claire's intelligence, she found a way.

"A way to get you out of the cage and be big again."

Jim crossed his arms. "So like a cure. Good, where do we find it?"

"It's actually a spell type of thing. In a book. I've checked around and Merlin doesn't have it."

"You checked around Merlin's room?!"

Claire nodded. "Anyway, let's separate our ways. And go ask around if they have the book."

"But how does it look like?" Toby asked.

"Purple. Purple and a little black," she replied.

Toby nodded.

"I will ask Blinky and Aaarrrgghh," Claire said.

"I'll ask Strickler."

"He's a changeling Trollhunter."

"You may never know if he has information."

"I'll go ask Draal," Toby said. "He's not a bookworm but I am sure he has something."

The trio nodded.

"Hurry up with that book," Gunmar said. "I hate being stuck in here."

"We'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Claire found her way into Trollmarket. The place never forgot to amaze her – it looked beautiful everytime!

"Claire!"

Claire turned around. "Aaarrrgghh! Is Blinky here too?"

Aaarrrgghh pointed behind himself. "Blinky is in the library."

Claire nodded. "Thanks Aaarrrgghh!"

When Claire arrived, she heard Blinky whistle. 

"Nice song, Blinky!"

"Oh, Claire! Hello! Anything wrong with Master Jim?" he asked while holding a pile of books in his hands.

"Everything is alright with Jim! Just asking if you have a purple book. It also is a bit black."

"Hmm.. no I do not. From all my books that I have sorted here, such a book never crossed my way."

"Alright.. thanks though!"

"You're welcome! Tell Master Jim he can come visit us anytime!"

"I will!"

Claire grabbed her phone. _Blinky doesn't have one._

* * *

Jim went to Strickler. "Hey, Strickler, do you have a.. purple black book?"

"A what?"

"A purple black book."

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Oh.. ehh.. just.. curious."

He thought for a second. "No, I don't have a book like that. But I know who does."

Jim turned all ears. "Who?"

"Draal does."

Jim nodded and left. _Draal has it!_

* * *

Toby took a deep breath. He was with Draal, he saw him. 

"Draal!"

"Toby?"

"Yeah, me! What are you doing?"

"Doing a practice fight with my opposite."

"Opposite?"

"I'll drink your blood out of a goblet, made of your skull." 

Toby yelped, turning around. "Bular!"

Draal laughed and patted Toby his shoulder. "No worries little man, he's joking around."

"You two are friends?!"

"Sort of."

"What are you doing here, human?" Bular asked and he went closer to Toby.

"I'm asking... if you have a book!"

"A book? What do you think we are, readers?"

"I mean, a, purple black book!"

Draal smiled. "I have that book. Stay here fleshbag, I am getting it. Quickly.

Hopefully," he said and dissapeared.

Toby smiled awkwardly at Bular who looked like he wanted to eat Toby in a second.

"Why do you need a book? Practice reading?"

"Actually no, just other reasons."

Toby took out his phone. _Claire, Jimbo, stay at home. I'll come with the book!_

They both heard a loud sound. Draal handed Toby the book. "Now go, we have to continue our practice fight."

Toby nodded and left as quickly as he could. He heard some fighting from them but they faded afterwards.

* * *

Toby returned home and he was tired from all the running, but he was back.

That matters the most.

He saw Claire and Jim, and he put the book on the table.

"You couldn't come any faster?" Gunmar said.

"Try running so long!"

Toby realized Gunmar was no longer in the cage, but just standing on the table. He said nothing about it, however.

Claire sighed and opened the book.

None of them understood what she was saying, but they understood that it was an actual spel she was saying.

Claire stopped, and a white light blinded them.

And for the next, they saw Gunmar.

His regular big troll size.

It worked!


	9. Chapter 9

_The trees didn't have any leaves; it was fall. They all had fallen on the floor, with a different color. Most of them were brown._

_Lorento was sitting against her tree while playing with some leaves._

_"Dictatious! Why did you call me?"_

_Next to her was Dictatious. The green troll, six-eyed and four arms. He looked mad._

_"I don't really like how you spend time with.. him," he said, his voice annoyed._

_"Who?"_

_"You know who I am talking about."_

_"Gunmar is just a friend. You are my friend too."_

_"Oh really? You spend more time with him than with me."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You have been busy a lot. And if you had free time, you avoided me and would play with your brother. I don't care what you do with Blinkous, he's your brother after all, but if you say that..."_

_"Atleast my friends have actual parents!"_

_She sighed. "So it's just because of that? Because he doesn't have actual parents?" She scoffed. "If that is the reason, I think that we then shouldn't see each other anymore Dictatious."_

_She stood up, about to leave when he yelled._

_"You're a fool for acting like this, Lorento!"_

_"I am a fool?! I am?! Who is acting as the big fool here? Who made a problem out of all this? I didn't! You did._

_You're a fool, Dictatious," she said and left afterwards._

_That was the last time the two saw and spoke each other._

_Many were informed about her death._

_Dictatious too._

_"Lorento's dead? Hm, I don't care. She had it coming anyway."_

* * *

Gunmar woke up and almost hit his head.

What did he just dream?

Something from the past?

He looked around.

_Right._

_Trollhunter his basement._

He had been into the basement for a while. Inside was too big and the sun was up. He would leave in the night.

He wondered about what Bular was doing. 

Maybe he was having fun or fighting.

Wait.

Toby had been to Draal.

Maybe he knew something about Bular!

"Toby!"

No answer.

"Toby!"

Still no answer.

He sighed. "Domzalski, get your human legs here!" he yelled.

"What do you need?!" Toby asked, annoyed and he rubbed his eyes.

"Have you seen Bular?"

"Who?"

"Umm.. Bular. Black. My son."

Toby still looked confused.

Gunmar rolled his eyes and imitated the voice of his son. "I'll drink your blood out of a goblet, made of your skull."

"Ohh, Bular!"

"Yes, Bular. You get it now?!"

"I do. What's up with Bular?"

"Have you seen him?"

"I saw him practicing fighting with Draal."

"What?"

"I saw–"

"I understood what you meant! Just why with the son of Kanjigar?"

"They're opposites of each other! Like, the same same."

"What?"

Toby facepalmed. "You're clueless. They're just.. the same. They would be amazing friends.

Actually I think they are. For the rest, I am sure Bular is being fine."

"Alright, good, now go pop and do whatever you want or whatever you humans do on a regular basis."

"We eat, we play, we study.."

"Yeah, stop it, I am already getting hurt from that."

Toby chuckled. "Wait till its night!"

"I am."

* * *

_Lorento walked around. Her hand was struck into a fist._

_She was standing at a bridge which had a little hole._

_In there, she placed a gem._

_An orange one, the same she showed to Gunmar._

_Just a fake one._

_She knew that humans would do anything to have them. And they would never know it would be under grass and leaves._

_If they would find it, they would not know it was fake._

_Unless they broke it._

_She had made sure of that too. Placing a little letter saying how they got tricked._

_Looking up at the sky, it was dark and a few stars were bright shining._

_"Goodnight Gunmar."_

* * *

Gunmar woke up again. 

Did he just have two dreams of the past?

Was he going crazy?

Was he–

"Hey Gunmar! You can go outside now," Jim said.

"Finally."

He stepped out of the basement and went outside.

Fresh air.

He smiled and went to the woods which confused Jim.

"Where are you going?"

"The woods."

"Oh. Okay. Claire and Toby are there too."

"Good."

* * *

Arriving, Gunmar saw them and gave them a nod.

He looked around.

The place had changed a lot.

But it was still his home.

He looked down and up again, and he wiped his hand on a tree.

He saw a few letters, but recognized it immediately.

_Lorento's tree is still here._

He silently whispered to himself. "I'd do anything to have you back again."

He shook his head. Trolls don't show such vulnerability.

Even not to friends or family.

"Father!"

He turned around. "It's good to see you, son."

"It's good to see you too father."

"Dom- Toby told me that the son of Kanjigar is your friend."

"He is."

"Have fun with him."

"Thank you, Father."

For a quite long time, they all had a happy, fun time. Even Draal came. 

It was all fun.

Until they heard a voice.

_Merlin's voice._

They saw Merlin flying, his staff, and recognized he was _powerful_.

"This will not end so quickly!"

They all stood up, ready for a fight if it would come to that.

And then, they were all surrounded.

By the citizens and knights of Camelot.

_Arthur._

_Merlin must have brought old Camelot to this,_ Gunmar thought. That man!

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Merlin yelling.

"Camelot.

Attack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, the beginning of where Lorento has a fight with Dictatious, was something that was in my mind for a long time, and just now I used it.
> 
> I think it's just a few chapters to go.. and I plan to finish them quickly as possible. Did you like it? To be honest, I did have a lot of fun writing this. It feels like a whole journey!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	10. Chapter 10

Trolls.

Humans.

A sorceress and a wizard.

This wouldn't go so bad, would it?

Atleast.. Gunmar thought that.

The knights were quite easy to take on. But he had to use his own fists.

He had to find his blade.

And quick.

He saw Toby using his hammer and throwing knights away and even distracting them while Claire and Jim both used a tactic so Claire could teleport them away.

From the other side, he saw Draal and Bular teaming up with their own blades.

They were very strong together, neither of them had a scratch or anything bad. Their blades also didn't have any scratch.

He looked around, and found Arthur running.

At the sight, he smiled and went after him.

He was glad it was night, in sunlight it would never help. Looking around, finding Arthur – wherever that moron was – he saw a glowing thing from the bushes.

He went closely after it, thinking it was a trap for a second, but after he grabbed it, he knew it wasn't.

_My blade!_

Gunmar smiled. His blade was back! 

And his confidence went higher.

"Arthur! Show yourself!"

He heard footsteps of a horse, and didn't even look around to know it was Arthur.

He rolled his eyes. _Stupid king must always sit on his own stupid horse so he thinks he's great._

He turned around and saw Arthur on the ground, sword in his hand.

"Do you think you can win by a stupid sword?" 

Arthur looked confident too. "From the last time we met, of course I can. I didn't even carry a sword then," he said, smiling.

Seeing his enemy smile, made him rage deep inside. Gunmar knew what Arthur was talking about. It was the memory he hated the most – Merlin said that too.

Often he wondered how Merlin could know that, but he figured out it was because of this _pest_ of a king.

Did Merlin even ever mentioned it? Probably. Maybe he did it a few times, but Gunmar didn't listen.

His thoughts were interrupted at a sound at his own blade.

Arthur was standing before him. "Fight me! 

_Or are you scared?"_ he said, in a daring voice.

Gunmar his rage became bigger, and without any warning, he raised his blade at Arthur his sword. 

He knew a lot of humans were strong. Some were weak.

Arthur was definitely weak.

His smile had faded, and even though he tried fighting back, it had no use.

He was scared.

While Gunmar stepped closer, Arthur stepped backwards.

His sword has fallen from his hand, and fell on the ground.

He was harmless.

So Gunmar could kill him. Now, directly, in cold blood without showing any mercy.

But he didn't.

He didn't know why, but something in his mind said, _Don't kill Arthur!_

Gunmar shook his head. There was no time for thinking!

He realized Arthur was gone.

"What?"

"Now!"

Looking around, he saw Arthur.

And flying arrows coming his way.

_Bushigal._

Before he could even get hit, he was sucked through a portal.

And stood next to Claire.

"What did you just do?!"

"I saved you! If it wasn't for me, you would be dead!"

"...fair point."

"Did you kill Arthur?"

"Shouldn't you be fighting instead of asking questions?"

Claire facepalmed. "Do you even see where we are?"

Gunmar looked around. There were no knights at all. Just trees, grass, bushes. 

As if they never came.

"Where are they?"

"They left," Jim answered.

Gunmar turned around and saw that everyone was there, sitting.

"Left?"

"We defeated them, they left."

"What about Merlin?"

Jim let out a nervous laugh. "About that.."

Toby pointed to Gunmar and Bular. "They killed Merlin."

"Why did you kill Merlin?"

"Merlin is a fool. A wizard, but dead," Draal said. "What, not happy or something? Not good enough? We killed him!"

"I never said it wasn't good! In fact, I am quite impressed."

Bular smiled. "Really?"

"Well, of course. Merlin, dead, defeated by two trolls. I'm proud of you Bular," he said and placed a hand on Bular his shoulder which made him smile wider.

"Anyway," he said, "Arthur is still alive. He'll face a different punishment than death."

Claire looked confused. "What would that be?"

"The knights are gone. Others are dead. Merlin is dead. He's alone."

"Until he finds his way back to Camelot," Toby finished.

"Even then, he wont be a match for us."

Claire smiled. "Indeed."

Toby burped which earned glares from everyone.

"Sorry. Had to let that one out. But can we celebrate? They're gone! And if they come back, we're still here!"

They all agreed.

* * *

It was over midnight and they all talked, and had fun.

Toby was talking about a few stories, the others listened and laughed at his facial expressions that he used.

Gunmar watched by. He looked at the sky while playing with the gem in his hand.

_I don't regret letting Arthur live. The stupid king can figure it all on his own._

_I don't regret having these humans as friends either._

Looking back at the others, he smiled.

Having humans as friends.

It was odd.

But fun.

_I can get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: "Bushigal" is actually a word Gunmar said in Wizards. And I'm taking it as a swear word in Troll language, unless anyone knows the actual meaning. [We can't ask Claire for this one, sadly.]
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
